


one more night

by echokomfloukru



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dreams, F/M, Memories, Pining, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-04-15
Packaged: 2018-10-19 05:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10633317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/echokomfloukru/pseuds/echokomfloukru
Summary: Sometimes Richard thinks about her—misses her even.





	

Sometimes Richie thinks about her, misses her even. He imagines her sometimes, like she's back whispering secrets in his ear.

_“Set me free, Richard.”_

He rubs at his neck without thinking, frowning as he feels nothing there. No essence of who he used to be and what they meant to each other.

_“Don’t be a stranger.”_

Except, were they ever really something? He doesn't want to know the answer to that.

* * *

He dreams about it sometimes. Her eyes flashing as he hovered over her, her fangs bared as she took a bite, and her mouth parted in shock and pleasure as he did the same. 

He remembered it too well. She would scratch and claw at his back, but there always something gentle in his movements. He lived for those moments.

The way she'd rest her head on his chest and look at him like he was more than he really was.

Paradise never lasted forever and eventually he woke from the dream and touched his smooth neck, free of any scars and half memories.

There's a knock at the door and he grabs his gun before answering. Kisa is on the other side with a grim expression.

“Hello, Richard.”

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it. comments are nice.


End file.
